


Honesty

by hany_yy



Series: Second chances [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hany_yy/pseuds/hany_yy
Summary: It's been a couple of weeks since Harry left Draco to think about their future at Blaise's bookstore. He hasn't heard from Draco and thinks it's a sign that Draco will not be coming back. Is he right?Here is the promised sequel, I might add more chapters if the inspiration hits. This is based off of Rodney Atkins' Honesty, so it's kind of a songfic.





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, just playing around a bit.

It had been a few weeks since Harry had left Draco at Blaise’s bookstore to think about their future. Harry had almost resigned himself to the fact that he would never hear from Draco again when a familiar owl flew through the window of 12 Grimmauld Place one sunny afternoon.

“Hello Abraxas” Harry says to the bird as he takes the letter it is carrying.

After he’s gotten the letter, he opens a drawer that holds Abraxas’ favorite treats. “Here you go. Just rest there for a bit while I read this”

Harry sits in the armchair and opens the letter from Draco.

 

_Dear Harry,_

_I have thought on what you said and I think I’m ready to talk about things face-to-face. Would this Friday at seven be alright? I could make reservations to that muggle place we used to go to._

_Draco._

 

The letter was short and to the point. Harry was sure it was an indication of the discussion they would be having. Although the fact that Draco suggested their favorite restaurant seemed a little odd place for a break-up. Harry wrote a quick reply and sent Abraxas on its way.

 

For Harry, the rest of the week both flew by and seemed to drag on forever. When it was finally Friday, Harry did not know what to wear so he floo-called Hermione.

“I don’t know what to wear and I’m gonna be late” Harry starts as soon as Hermione has stepped out of his floo.

“Harry it’s only 2, you still have five hours until your meeting” says an exasperated Hermione while wiping soot off her dress.

“But I don’t have anything to wear!”

“Yes you do. Let’s go see your closet” Hermione determinedly walks towards Harry’s bedroom. “You sit there and let me work my magic” Hermione says and disappears to Harry’s closet.

It doesn’t take long for Harry’s nerves to rear their head again. First he starts fidgeting and then pacing around the room.

“Here. And please stop pacing. You’ll wear a hole in the floor” Hermione says and throws a green button-down and jeans on Harry’s bed.

 

Harry gets to the restaurant fifteen minutes early and is surprised not to see Draco already there.

“Excuse me, I am here for a reservation at seven. I believe the name is Malfoy” Harry asks the maître D.

“Yes, for two. Your table has already been prepared. Would you like to wait at your table?” the kind-eyed woman asks.

“Yeah, sure” Harry says and the maître D leads him to a corner table. Privacy. So Draco will probably break up with him. At least he had the decency to request a corner table.

It was five to seven and there was no sign of Draco. Harry was getting a bit worried, Draco was always at least ten minutes early to everything.Just as the clock hit seven, Draco came walking towards the table.

“Oh, you’re here already” Draco says as he sits down.

“Yeah, I wanted to be on time” Harry answered.

“There’s a first time for everything” Draco snorts.

“Please, I don’t want to fight. I just want to settle this” Harry pleads.

“Okay” Draco says and sits down.

Draco has barely sat down in his chair when the waiter comes to take their drink orders.

“I’ll have water” Draco says.

“The same for me”

“I’ll be back with to take your orders shortly” the waiter said as she left the table.

“So, how have you been?” Harry asks as they both look through their menus.

“Good. I’ve been doing a lot of thinking. How have you been?” Draco asks.

“Busy. We’ve had a lot of patients at the hospital” Harry says.

“I thought you were supposed to take a holiday” Draco says.

“I was, it’s just, I was gonna take the holiday to spend time with you. It felt kind of pointless to spend all that time alone at Grimmauld after you left. So, I decided I would just work” Harry explains. It seems like Draco has something to say, but before he can open his mouth, their waiter comes back.

“Here’s your water. Are you ready to order?” she asks.

Harry looks at Draco. “Yes. I’ll take the house chicken with mashed potato” Draco says.

“I’ll have the beef cutlet” Harry says when the waiter turns to him.

The waiter writes down their orders and goes back to the kitchen.

 

“So, how is Blaise?” Harry asks to break the silence that fell over them after the waiter left.

“He’s good. Chasing some mystery woman who is apparently the love of his life” Draco laughs.

“Well, who knows, it might be true love this time” Harry smiles.

“You’ve said that about every woman Blaise has dated after we got together”

“What can I say? I’m an optimist” Harry grins.

“Are you optimistic about us?” Draco asks, finally breaching the subject they had managed to avoid until now. Harry, however, is saved from answering by the waiter coming back with their food.

They eat in an awkward silence for a while until Harry finally breaks it. “I am. Even though I have no right to be”

“What do you mean?” Draco asks, confused.

“I treated you horribly. I was never there and made you feel like I don’t love you anymore. How could I be hopeful of you coming back to that?”

“Aren’t you willing to change?” Draco asks, baffled.

“Of course I am! But what if I can’t? I can’t ask you to come back to me after the way I treated you”

Draco doesn’t know how to answer that and soon the waiter comes to collect their plates.

“Would you like some dessert?” the waiter asks.

“I’ll have the tiramisu” said Draco.

“I’ll have the house ice cream” Harry says and the waiter goes away.

It doesn’t take long for the waiter to come back with their desserts. To avoid awkward discussion, Harry digs into his ice cream. When he’s finished with that, there is no way to delay the inevitable anymore.

“So, I know this isn’t easy for you, but if you’d write a list of the things you want, I can pack them up for you. You can come and pick them up or I can drop them off at Blaise’s”

“Whatever I want? And you will just give it to me?” Draco asks.

“It’s the least I can do. You deserve that and more.”

After a while of thinking, Draco signs the waiter over. “Excuse me. Could I borrow a pen?” he asks when the waiter stops at their table. “Of course. Here” she says as she pulls a pen from her apron pocket. “Thank you” Draco smiles at the waiter as she walks away.

Draco takes a napkin from the napkin stand and starts to write.

Harry had thought about the things Draco would want while Draco was writing his list.

_He probably wants the fancy tableware and the Egyptian sheets. Not like I care that much, they would just remind me of him. He could also demand to have the house. I mean, he has more of a claim to it than I do. After all he IS a Black. He’d also grown accustomed to the car once he learned how to drive. He will probably want that too. And I will give him anything he wants. It can never be as much as he deserves for putting up with me for so long._

When he’s ready he gives the napkin to Harry. “There. That’s all I want” he says.

Harry takes the napkin and takes a deep breath preparing himself to read through all the things Draco wants.

Imagine his surprise when he reads these words in Draco’s elegant script:

_Honesty_

_Sincerety_

_Tenderness_

_Trust_

_Time spent with me instead of the rest of the wizarding world_

_Kisses in the mornigs_

_I love you’s_

_Just be the person you were when we fell in love_

 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Harry asks in disbelief after putting the napkin down on the table.

“Of course”

“So you’re willing to give me another chance?” Draco can hear the wonder and surprise in Harry’s voice.

“Yes. But this is your last. If you don’t change we’re over for good”

“I will do my best. And I trust Blaise and Pansy won’t let me slack off”

“You better believe it. Pansy is still quite pissed off at you”

“You can tell her that I still feel her punch”

“Your eye has healed quite well”

The waiter comes to interrupt them. “Would you like your check?” she asks.

“Yes please” Harry says and pulls out his wallet.

After Harry has paid their bill, Draco gets up. “Shall we go then?” he asks when Harry makes no move.

“Where?”

“Home of course” Draco smiles.


End file.
